Until Midnight
by Dreamerr63636
Summary: Naruko  Cinderella  tries to escape the life she has. She doesn't need a fairy godmother or glass slippers. All she needs is a little fighting skills and her friends.  sucking description I know!  NarukoxSasuke


_**A/n:** Well here is chapter one to a Naruto version of Cinderella. Hope you all enjoy! :D _

__**Ch.1**

"Naruko!" Atsuko called up to her stepdaughter.

"Yes, Miss Atsuko?" Naruko said, bowing.

Her stepmother started yelling at her and pointed to the floor. She went on about how filthy it was, even after she cleaned it three times already.

"But, miss, I just cleaned it and –"

"Then clean it again! You stupid demon!"

Naruko nodded and curtsied. Her aunt slapped her and walked up the stairs. "Sakura! Ino! Where are you my darlings?"

Naruko sighed and began to clean the floor. Atsuko never approved of anything she did. She didn't get why she adopted her. Her stepmother hated her passionately. She toyed with the locket that hung neatly around her neck. "I miss you guys." There was a knock on the door. She ran to the door before Atsuko could yell and hit her again.

At the door was Naruko's favorite royal messenger, Deidara. "Hello, sir. Did the prince decide to marry one of my sisters yet?"

Deidara chuckled. "I'm sorry, Naruko, but the prince is gay."

Naruko gasped. "I thought that was only a rumor!" They both started laughing. It became a routine for Deidara to figure out some response to why the prince wasn't marrying her sisters.

"Please give this to Miss Atsuko."

Naruko nodded. Deidara took her hand and kissed it before he left. Sakura cam walking down the stairs followed by Ino. Naruko was smiled at Ino, who was the only person in the house who was relatively nice to her. "Who was that?" she asked.

"A royal messenger, milady. He asked me to deliver this to you," Naruko said teasingly with a bow.

Ino giggled. Sakura was not at all amused. "Well, what does it say?"

Naruko read the letter in the most distinguished tone she could manage. "You are hereby invited to the prince's birthday ball. He will be looking for a suitor and –"

The two girls squealed in delight. Like every girl in the kingdom, they were obsessed with the prince. Even Naruko was, but on a less creepy scale. She knew that it could never work since she was more of a servant girl and he was a prince. Marriage would be forbidden. So, she stopped getting her hopes up.

After Atsuko read the letter, she locked Naruko in the cellar, which was also her room. She didn't want her interfering with the preparations for the ball that night. She curled up in the corner of the cellar until she was certain Atsuko was not coming back for her. She grabbed a metal wire and snuck over to the other door in the cellar that led to the street. She picked the lock and slide out. Before her were the delinquents of the royal city, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Then three other boys came running down the street, each carrying two large bags. They were the town bums, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. After they all met up, they headed to the abandoned house two blocks away. It was the house of demons, but better known to these kids, the Uzumaki house.

XxX

They gathered around the fireplace and broke out bread and nuts that they stashed in the kitchen. Naruko kept looking at the six bags that were brought to the house. Eventually, curiosity won her over and she had to ask.

The group looked and smiled at each other. "Well, you need an appropriate dress to wear to the ball, don't you?"

Naruko frowned. "I'm not invited."

Temari scoffed. "Every girl in the kingdom is invited. I'm even going! You need to be there with me!"

Naruko complied. "Fine …but that doesn't answer what's in the bags …"

The boys pulled out different clothes from the bag. "Your dress making supplies."

Naruko giggled. "Alright! Then lets get to work!"

She pulled out an old mannequin that her mom used to use. Her mother was a seamstress and nobility would even come to her shop to buy dresses. Naruko put everything she remembered her mom taught in her into one dress. She used a pastel orange cloth for the top and the bottom. She ensured the top of the dress was tight and well fitted. She added long and elegantly flowing sleeves. The dress fell neatly at the floor. She added a sparkling cloth around the bottom of the dress. She stepped back and admired her work.

"Well …what do you think?"

Temari smiled and hugged her. "Splendid. Absolutely splendid!"

**-End-**

**_A/n: _**_Well there's chapter one! I have a meet tomorrow so hopefully I'll have the next chapter to getting the girl written to post by the end of tomorrow! _**  
><strong>


End file.
